Yo Gabba Gabba The Cursed Episode Wiki
Welcome to the ! It all started on that unfortunate day 25 years ago. I remember it as well as my own birth. (I was there after all) It was september 11th, 2001. I had just opened my Christmas presents. But my Uncle Larry had gotten me a half assed gift he found on Ebay. Even though I was 23 at the time he got me a bootleg Yo Gabba Gabba. I thought “what the hell, why not?” and decided to watch it. That was the worst mistake of my ENTIRE life. ' ' It started off mostly normal. The only odd thing with the dvd was that it had a very loud static. It started with the theme song playing as normal. But when the episode started DJ Lance Rock looked sad. He started off by saying that he regrets to inform everyone that this would be the last episode and everyone would be throwing a party to commemorate the journey everyone went on over the years. ' ' It seemed normal enough. But I was WRONG. ' ' It turns out Brobee heard what DJ lance Rock said. He was very upset about the show being canceled. While everyone else was gathering food and supplies for the party Brobee was just sitting there and sulking. ' ' Muno noticed that Brobee was down. He went over to cheer him up with a guitar solo he wrote for him. But that was his mistake. Brobee had been consumed by grief. Brobee broke Muno’s guitar and ripped his arms off. Muno screamed in pain, fell to the ground, and started bleeding out. Brobee then started eating Muno’s arms right in front of him. Muno cried out in pain and despair. Brobee then tore his throat out and ate it. ' ' Foofa heard a commotion and decided to investigate. She arrived to Brobee covered in blood and Muno’s mangled corpse. She let out a high pitched scream before Brobee launched himself at her and mauled her to death. His thirst for blood hadn’t been quenched yet. He then sought out Toodee and Plex. They were busy setting up a table with snacks when Brobee arrived. They noticed him and were excited that he was moving around but also concerned about the blood. ' ' Plex approached him and asked “Hey, are you alright my old friend?” Brobee responded by grabbing his head and ripped his eyes out. Plex screamed in agony as Brobee then picked plex up over his head and ripped him in half. ' ' Toodee began to run for her life. After running for about 5 minutes she ran out of breath. She thought she had lost him. But Brobee jumped from the bushes and pinned her down. He then ripped her ears off and ate them. As she was bleeding and crying he then also ate her nose straight off of her body. He then got off of her, grabbed a jerry can, poured a bunch of gasoline on her, and set her on fire with a match. ' ' He danced around her burning body. ' ' Once she had extinguished he quietly murmured “you’re next DJ”. He then grew to the size of a normal man. From behind him a voice said, “I’ve seen all the bad things you’ve done. I’m very disappointed”. Brobee turned around and was shot in the face with a shotgun. The wielder stepped from the shadows. It was DJ Lance Rock! He had saved the day ... or so I thought. As DJ Lance Rock turned around Brobee rose from the ground. Brobee then grabbed DJ Lance Rock from behind and ripped his head off and began to eat the insides of it. ' ' I thought it would all be over but he then said “Just one more to go”. He then approached the camera, the screen went dark, and after a moment of silence there was a blood curdling scream. ' ' After another minute the disc then shot out of the DVD player at a high speed. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. I then took the disc, broke it into pieces, and flushed it down the toilet. I still have PTSD from it. Any time I see the color green I have vivid flashbacks to that awful day. Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse